This invention relates to a structural element for three-dimensional objects, and a method for making such an element. More particularly, this invention relates to a laminated wood corner construction which will accommodate a wide range of structural formations such as tables, chairs, beds, sofas and desks.
In furniture of a type having a supporting frame, it is of utmost importance that the frame possess sufficient strength and rigidity. It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a corner construction that is both strong and rigid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a highly durable corner construction which is economic to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner construction that is attractive in appearance.